Will You?
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Say you will/"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"An AoAka fanfiction/LEMON, GAJE, ABAL, DLDR


_**Lala-chan ssu presents**_

**Will You?**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik om FujiTada. Mau saya kayang di depan monas juga gak bakal jadi milik saya**

**Warning: LEMON, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, TYPOS, DLL DKK**

**Setting setelah Last Game**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana restoran yang berada di dalam penginapan benar-benar riuh. Sekumpulan murid SMA kini tengah bercanda ria bersama. Mereka berkumpul bukan untuk sekadar bersenang-senang biasa, namun untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket mereka. Dan tidak main-main, mereka mengalahkan tim basket dari Amerika! Sebuah prestasi yang amat patut dibanggakan.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Kiseki no Sedai, atau kini mereka disebut Vorpal Swords. Para murid SMA yang memiliki kemampuan basket yang hebat, kini semakin dikenal karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan tim Amerika.

"Ayo semuanya, kita minum sampai puaas!" penanggung jawab tim mereka, Aida Kagetora nampak tengah mabuk sambil memegang sebotol minuman keras.

"Papa! Hentikan, ah!" tegur putrinya, Aida Riko dengan wajah memerah.

Di sisi lain, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai tengah berbincang asyik bersama.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kita akan menang melawan tim Amerika _ssu_!" seru Kise sambil meneguk jusnya.

"Itu semua karena zodiak kita sedang dalam posisi yang baik, nodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku mau snack lagi..." rengek Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa makanan sebanyak itu cukup untukmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Nanti saja kalau kurang aku pesan lagi." Jawab Kagami.

"Eh, itu maksudmu?!" tanya Kise.

Suasana sangat ceria, namun Akashi tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Biasanya selalu ada keributan antara dia dengan Kagami. Atau suaranya yang tertawa bersama Kuroko.

Dia tak ada di sana.

Akashi menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Aka-chin, mau ke mana?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah lava cake yang dipesannya.

"Aku ingin cari udara segar." Ujar Akashi. Murasakibara hanya menggumam lalu membiarkan Akashi pergi. Dari belakang, didengarnya suara Kise bertanya kemana dia akan pergi. Akashi sampai di luar restoran. Angin dingin berhembus membuatnya sedikit memeluk dirinya sendiri secara refleks. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang menghilang dari perayaan tim mereka.

Ia hanya asal mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Seiring ia mencari sosok itu dalm diam. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres. Padahal tadi ia nampak senang, namun tiba-tiba ia diam dan tak banyak bicara. Apakah ia kelelahan? Tapi sepertinya bukan itu. Ada yang ia sembunyikan

"Ah, ketemu."

Langkah Akashi terhenti tepat di hadapannya. Rupanya ia berada tak jauh dari penginapan mereka. Ia tengah duduk di dekat tanaman, memandang langit yang semakin kelam.

"Sedang apa, Daiki?"

Aomine tak menjawab. Ia malah nampak menggumam sendiri.

"Daiki, apa kau ada masalah?"

Namun Aomine malah menggeleng dan menggumam. Apakah ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia merasa Akashi adalah dirinya di dalam pikirannya?

"Daiki..." Akashi merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Aomine masih saja menggumam tak jelas. Akashi menghela napas dan menepuk bahu Aomine sebelum Aomine tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"AAAARRKKHH AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK MENGERTII!" jerit Aomine tiba-tiba.

Akashi menganga. Tangannya menggantung di udara sementara mulutnya ternganga melihat Aomine berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya. Aomine melengos dan menoleh. Ia langsung bungkam melihat Akashi.

"...Sei, apa kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mengerjap lalu menahan tawanya.

"Daiki, kau ini kenapa sih? Menyendiri begini..." tanya Akashi sambil duduk di sebelah Aomine. Aomine menghela napas dan membiarkan Akashi duduk di sebelahnya

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Aomine enteng. "Kau sendiri kenapa keluar? Dingin, tahu. Mana bajumu tipis begitu." Tegur Aomine sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu. Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau sendiri juga sama, Daiki." Ujar Akashi sambil merapatkan jaket Aomine.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Sei." Aomine mendengus.

"Kalau dibilang sudah biasa aku juga sudah biasa." Balas Akashi.

Akashi menunduk dan menghirup jaket Aomine. Aroma tubuh kekasihnya selalu mampu menenangkannya.

Ya, kekasih.

Tak ada, demi apapun percayalah padaku ketika mengatakan ini, tak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang mengetahui bahwa ace Touo dan kapten Rakuzan itu kini tengah menjalin kasih. Semua dimulai ketika akhir _winter cup_. Memang, mereka tak dekat awalnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan mereka tumbuh perlahan. Aomine yang selalu bertindak asal-asalan dan Akashi yang selalu penuh tanggung jawab. Sangat kontras, tapi mereka tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Aomine pernah bilang 'yang penting perasaan kita sama, kan? Apa hal lain penting?' Khas Aomine sekali. Akashi terkekeh pelan mengingat ketika Aomine menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tak boleh tertawa?" tanya Akashi. Aomine hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Aomine nampak begitu khawatir padanya, namun sekarang dia kembali diam seolah Akashi tak berada di sampingnya.

Akashi terus memperhatikan ekspresi kekasihnya. Mencoba memasuki isi hatinya, mencari tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Alisnya berkerut, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Daiki?"

Aomine menoleh dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bertanya. Tangan Akashi terulur mengelus wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi. Pertanyaan yang singkat, namun nada suara Akashi membuat hati Aomine menghangat. Aomine menunduk lalu menatap ke arah lain.

"Hei, Sei...apa kau...ingat perkataanku semalam?" tanya Aomine.

"Semalam?" Akashi hanya menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat percakapan mereka.

"Kita banyak bicara kemarin. Maksudmu yang mana?" tanya Akashi. Aomine nampak gelagapan, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yaa... itu lho. Yang kukatakan sewaktu kita pulang bersama!" ujar Aomine.

"Saat kita pulang..." gumam Akashi.

~~oo00oo~~

"_Sei."_

_Akashi menoleh dan menatap Aomine. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat, seolah kedua tangan mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling menggenggam._

"_Kenapa, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine menatapnya lekat. Mata merah itu dulu begitu ia takuti. Namun sekarang mata itu seolah memayungi seluruh dunianya. Begitu indah dan teduh. Membuat Aomine selalu ingin berada di sisinya, membagi seluruh hidupnya._

"_Besok...akhirnya kita akan bertanding bersama lagi." Ujar Aomine. Mendengar itu, Akashi langsung tersenyum._

"_Iya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku bermain bersama kalian dalam satu tim. Rasanya sangat rindu." Ujar Akashi. Aomine terdiam melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang amat sangat cantik._

"_Apa menurutmu kita akan menang?" tanya Aomine._

"_Tentu. Kita akan menang, akan kita tunjukkan pada mereka seperti apa basket Jepang itu." Kata Akashi. Sorot matanya menjadi penuh semangat, membuat kilauan iris crimsonnya semakin terang._

"_Kalau begitu...aku ingin berjanji satu hal."_

"_Hm? Apa itu, Daiki?"_

"_Setelah kita menang besok...aku akan melamarmu." Ujar Aomine penuh keyakinan._

_Akashi terdiam selama satu detik_

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

"_Phuh...ahahahah! Apa-apaan itu, Daiki?" Akashi langsung tertawa lepas hingga air mata muncul dari sudut matanya. Melihat itu, Aomine salah tingkah._

"_M-memangnya kenapa?! K-kau tidak mau, yasudah!" Aomine gelagapan. Ia berniat melangkah duluan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi._

"_Kalau begitu janji, ya." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Untungnya sedang gelap sehingga Akashi tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah_

~~oo00oo~~

"Oh, tentang itu. Benar juga." Ujar Akashi. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menagih janjimu, Daiki~"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia menoleh ke arah lain dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"I-itu...aku melakukannya tanpa berpikir, jadi..." Aomine mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata Akashi yang terus menerus menatapnya. Akashi menggumam.

"Hmm...padahal kau sudah membuatku sebegini semangat, Daiki. Tak kusangka kau tipe yang mengingkari janji." Ujar Akashi. Aomine gelagapan.

"I-itu...yasudah! Aku tidak punya uang untuk beli cincin sekarang, jadi sebagai gantinya pakai ini di telingamu!" seru Aomine sambil memetik asal bunga hias di sebelahnya.

"Jangan asal petik bunga orang, Daiki." Ujar Akashi tenang. "Nanti penunggunya marah."

"A-apa katamu?!" Aomine langsung melepas bunganya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, bunganya jatuh. Kau akan dihantui, Daiki."

"J-JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Akashi tertawa. Ia mendekati Aomine dan mencium pipinya. Aomine mengerjap dan menatap Akashi, lalu mencium bibirnya dalam. Akashi membulatkan matanya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman bibir, namun entah kenapa ciuman Aomine kali ini membuat kedua lututnya lemas. Secara naluri, ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh ciuman itu. Perlahan lidah mereka saling bertemu dan berdansa, membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan.

Lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah mereka masing-masing.

Aomine bangkit dan meraih tangan Akashi, memandunya untuk kembali ke dalam penginapan. Akashi hanya menurutinya dan melangkah masuk.

Di dalam, mereka melewati restoran. Rupanya anggota tim mereka masih ribut tak terkendali, ditambah Pak Kagetora yang semakin mabuk dan menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Riko menyembunyikan wajahnya malu sedangkan Hyuuga yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatap Pak Kagetora sambil menghela napas. Wakamatsu entah kenapa ikut menyanyi, Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kise dan Kagami yang asyik berbincang dengan Kuroko, Midorima yang hanya terdiam, dan Murasakibara yang asyik dengan snacknya. Aomine dan Akashi melewati mereka perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebetulnya itu kamar Aomine dengan Kuroko—Akashi sekamar dengan Midorima—namun Aomine memutuskan untuk membawa Akashi ke kamarnya karena lebih dekat.

Begitu masuk, Akashi langsung saja berjalan menuju futon Aomine dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Aomine mengikuti Akashi dan menindih tubuh Akashi ke futonnya.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya, Sei?" bisik Aomine. Suaranya yang rendah membuat tubuh Akashi merinding seketika.

"Aku tak akan berbaring di sini jika tak ingin melanjutkannya, Daiki." Akashi tersenyum. Aomine memamerkan cengirannya lalu kembali meraup bibir kekasihnya. Kali ini Akashi turut andil dalam ciuman panas itu. Seolah membalas agresifnya gerakan lidah Aomine pada lidahnya, seolah menantang kekasihnya itu untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Inilah yang membuat Aomine menyukai Akashi. Selalu berhasil membuatnya serius dalam hal apapun.

Selama mereka berciuman, tangan Aomine bekerja untuk melucuti pakaian Akashi satu per satu. Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama, seolah ia juga ingin merasakan seluruh dekapan Aomine, hanya untuknya. Kini mereka sudah tak mengenakan atasan apapun. Aomine bergerak cepat dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Akashi, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Hisapan dan gigitan terus dilakukan Aomine. Desahan Akashi pun semakin keras, seolah menuntut lebih dari sekadar cumbuan di tubuhnya.

Aomine hanya menggumam, namun lanjut menciumi bagian atas tubuh Akashi. Setelah puas, ia beralih ke puting Akashi dan mulai menghisapnya. Merasakan mulut Aomine yang hangat di putingnya, Akashi berjengit pelan.

"D-Daikii..." Akashi menyebut namanya sambil gemetar. Sial, suaranya saja cukup membuat Aomine berdiri di bawah sana. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melucuti bawahan yang dikenakan Akashi. Kini Akashi telanjang sepenuhnya. Aomine pun turun dari menghisap puting Akashi menjadi menciumi bagian dalam paha Akashi. Dirasakannya Akashi juga sudah menegang.

"D-Daiki...kumohon..."

Jarang sekali ia mendengar Akashi memohon. Sedikit, ia merasa bangga. Karena mungkin hanya ia yang mampu membuat Akashi Seijuurou memohon. Memohon untuk disentuh dengan cara paling kotor.

"Dengan senang hati, Sei." Aomine menyeringai. Ia balik mencium bibir Akashi sementara tangan kanannya memasuki lubang anus Akashi, membuat Akashi mengeluarkan desahan yang teredam karena bibirnya kini tengah dilumat. Jemari Aomine dengan terampil memasuki lubang Akashi, membuat Akashi serasa hampir hilang akal. Gerakan jarinya yang tak beraturan seolah membuat Akashi ingin lebih. Ia ingin disentuh lebih dalam. Bukan hanya sekedar jari, ia ingin disentuh oleh Aomine seutuhnya.

"Daikii..."

Seolah sudah paham, Aomine mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia langsung membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Akashi meneguk ludah karena ukurannya yang sangat besar.

"T-tunggu, Daiki. Apa kau yakin itu bisa masuk?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Aku mempersiapkanmu untuk ini, tahu." Jawab Aomine. Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya dan memasukkan penisnya perlahan ke dalam lubang Akashi. Didengarnya Akashi mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Aomine. Akashi hanya mengerang dan mencakar punggung Aomine.

"Mau dihentikan?" tanya Aomine lagi, namun Akashi hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memutuskan...akan memberikan seluruh diriku pada Daiki..." ujar Akashi sambil terengah-engah. Jujur saja, itu membuat Aomine tersentuh.

"Kalau begitu, kulanjutkan." Ujar Aomine sambil semakin memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi. "Shit...kau benar-benar sempit." Gumam Aomine, namun ia masih memaksa memasukkan penisnya, membuat Akashi semakin menjerit.

Setelah seluruh penisnya masuk dan bergerak perlahan, barulah jerit kesakitan Akashi berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan. Kedua kukunya masih menancap di punggung Aomine, namun perlahan sudah terlepas dan merengkuh tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Daiki...lagi..." pinta Akashi. Aomine menurutinya dan langsung bergerak lebih liar lagi.

"Ah...ahn! Hmhh iya...begitu...!" Akashi semakin mendesah kenikmatan. Ia seolah berada di langit ke tujuh. Sekarang di dalam pikirannya hanyalah Daiki, Daiki, Daiki. Seolah seluruh hidupnya berporos pada kekasihnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi merasakan panas memuncak di bagian selatan tubuhnya, membuatnya bergeliat tak nyaman.

"D-Daiki...aku..." Akashi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Aomine sudah mengecup bibirnya.

"Keluarlah, Sei. Tidak apa-apa."

Akashi mengangguk. Seiring gerakan Aomine yang semakin cepat, Akashi mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih keluar dari penisnya membuat Akashi mencoba mengatur napasnya, namun Aomine masih bergerak.

"Aku masih belum keluar, Sei." Ujar Aomine dengan nada rendah. "Bersabarlah sedikit."

Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Desahan Akashi semakin membuatnya bersemangat. Disitu ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya memanas.

BRAAAKK

"AOMINECCHII! Kau di kamar?"

Rupanya Kise langsung membuka pintu kamar sembarangan. Ia terhenti saat melihat posisi Akashi yang terlentang sambil membuka kakinya dan Aomine yang berada di antara kedua kaki Akashi yang mengangkang lebar.

Kise terdiam, Akashi terdiam, Aomine juga terdiam.

"Oi, Kise. Jangan bengong di depan pintu orang—" kalimat Midorima terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Aomine. Kacamatanya seketika retak. Tak lama, Kuroko dan Kagami pun lewat, disusul oleh Murasakibara.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan.

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA _SSU_?!"

Midorima otomatis membekap mulut Kise dan menyeretnya kembali ke ruang restoran. Dari luar, terdengar suara Takao yang menanyakan keberadaan Aomine dan Akashi, namun ia juga diseret pergi. Kuroko membungkukkan badan sambil mengatakan maaf dan menyeret Kagami yang menganga di depan kamar. Murasakibara hanya menatap mereka datar dan pergi menjauh.

"OI, SETIDAKNYA TUTUP PINTUNYA, SIALAN!" Aomine berseru kesal dan bangkit untuk menutup pintu

Akashi mengerjap sebelum tertawa kecil. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan secara tanggap, Aomine membantunya duduk di atas futon.

"Tak kusangka mereka mencarimu langsung ke kamar." Ujar Akashi. Aomine menghela napas.

"Maaf. Aku lupa mengunci pintunya..." gumam Aomine. Akashi hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine.

"Tak apa. Asal kau berjanji satu hal."

"Hah? Apa—"

Akashi langsung mengunci mulut Aomine dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Ditatapnya iris biru kekasihnya itu sambil mengulas senyum.

"Kau harus menikahiku, Daiki."

**~~~END~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Say you will_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~~~OMAKE~~~**

"Apa kau, Aomine Daiki, bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pasanganmu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan apa kau, Akashi Seijuurou, bersedia menerima Aomine Daiki sebagai pasanganmu?"

"Aku bersedia."

Cincin pun dipasangkan di jari manis masing-masing. Mereka saling menautkan bibir dan suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan memenuhi ruangan capel mungil itu.

Akashi membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Aomine—sekarang ia bisa memanggilnya Daiki dengan bebas—sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sepuluh tahun lamanya. Setelah lulus, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Daiki mengambil akademi kepolisian sedangkan Seijuurou melanjutkan kuliahnya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi via telepon dan video call. Namun yang tak ia sangka, sehari setelah ada berita kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas berhasil diselesaikan, Daiki akan mengundangnya kencan dan melamarnya, kali ini dengan persiapan yang benar.

Seijuurou menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah Daiki, dan Daiki balas memegang kedua tangannya.

"Kali ini aku menepati janjiku, Sei." Ujar Daiki. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Seijuurou, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kerja bagus, Daiki." Puji Seijuurou sambil mengelus wajah Daiki.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berjanji satu hal lagi." Ujar Daiki. Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa itu, Daiki?"

Daiki meraih tangan kanan Seijuurou dan menciumnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

**~~~END~~~**

Seriusan lu La...bikin ukeshi lagi?!

FF FESI LU MANA

Uhuk hola readers kembali lagi ya sama Lala

HEHEHE BOSEN BAT YAK TIAP BUKA FKNBI PASTI SAYA NONGOL KEK IH SIAPA SIH LO *digebuk*

Kembali lagi dengan rikuesan **val pururin** HEHEHEHE GIMANA NIH MANTAP TYDAACC

Oh iya di akhir aku nulis penggalan lirik lagu **Marry Me** dari Train

Gak bisa ngomong banyak sih hehe *apaan* Intinya, RnR minna~~


End file.
